A gas cooker is a home appliance that cooks food using heat. The gas cooker provides heat using gas.
The gas cooker is classified into an open-flame type in which a burner is exposed to an outside of a product, and flame directly heats food or heats a container in which the food is put, and a radiant type in which the burner is provided inside the product, and a radiator is heated using combustion heat, and the food or the container in which the food is put is heated using a radiant wave emitted from the heated radiator to an outside.